


I Got You, Man

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chris always wants AJ to succeed, Friendship, Happy, Not really much romance, Other, Short & Sweet, i love these two, jeristyles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: This new guy, this AJ Styles, shocks the world by finally getting to the biggest wrestling company in the world. He’s talented, but he needs to stand out from the rest.Chris just happens to know how to pull the right strings.





	I Got You, Man

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of lame, but I wanted to write about this thing I saw on twitter where Jericho helped AJ Styles get the okay to use the Styles Clash in WWE. 
> 
> Sorry if you hate it, but I can't resist Jeristyles, even just as friends.
> 
> (Note: there is nothing really romantic, per say, about this one, but we can always just say Chris loves AJ and wants to make him special in WWE.)

Chris Jericho was considered a veteran of the WWE because of how long he was there. Still there.

He had seen bright stars rise to the top right before his eyes, and had seen many others not quite reach their potential. Chris always tried to help the new guys when he could, wanting the company to continue on long after he was gone, and this time was no different.

Straight out of TNA was none other than AJ Styles, the self-proclaimed ‘Phenomenal One’ who had definitely made a name for himself every where except the big leagues. Chris had never really followed his career, per-say, but he had for sure heard of the amazing AJ Styles making a splash in New Japan or Ring of Honor. So when he heard the whispers of such a huge name finally being signed to WWE, well, Chris was absolutely thrilled. If the guy was half as good as his fans and the critics said, WWE was in safe hands.

The Royal Rumble turned out to be the stage AJ was to debut on, and from what Chris had seen both backstage, and in the ring, it was quite the showcasing for the southerner. The reaction the fans had for AJ was what every star dreamed of, and his performance was nothing short of extraordinary, though Chris could pick out some things that could use fine tuning. When the word got to him that he would be the one to break AJ in, well, Chris was beyond elated. Finally, the chance to really shape someone up for the business. 

The right way.

During their talks and practices, Chris noticed something was missing. The matches were smooth, the chemistry sparking between them with little effort, and AJ was willing to learn yet not be a major pushover, yet every time they left the ring, he couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t what it could be.

With a look over Styles’ tapes, he realized what was wrong. A move AJ had called the ‘Styles Clash’ was banned in the WWE because it was dangerous to take, according to officials anyway. Chris knew better, and he knew AJ could execute it perfectly without hurting anyone, so during a practice, he told AJ to perform the move, but not call it the Styles Clash, just to see what people would say. Together, they could prove that the move was absolutely safe to do.

Vince, of course, loved the move. AJ was lucky that Chris was such good friends with their big boss, and with some convincing, AJ was allowed to use the Styles Clash, with its proper name. No one got hurt, everyone praised the move to the heavens, and Chris got to sit back and know he had done a good thing for his friend.

Chris couldn’t help but beam whenever he saw AJ Styles use the move, though there was always a little pang in his chest because they were no longer working together. He couldn’t deny he missed the brunette, but he was sure they would work together again at some point. 

After all, chemistry sold best in the ring, and they had plenty of it to spare!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. Nothing romantic here. I’m sorry! I promise promise promise I have more coming. I just needed a little warmup fic, and this has been sitting around for a little while. 
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading!! <3
> 
> **If you have a fanfic request, feel free to share it in the comments**


End file.
